


Peau de loup

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M, attention à la fève, bague, gâteau - Freeform, peau d'âne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover entre Peau d'âne et Tales of Vesperia. </p><p>Fluri Month 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le gâteau

**Author's Note:**

> Ma contribution au Fluri Month pour le thème suivant : Rose Bud : « Confession of love »  
> Je précise qu'il y aura une suite mais celle-ci est associée à un autre thème du Fluri Month donc elle viendra courant mai.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le prince Flynn n’avait pas quitté sa chambre et refusait de manger quoique ce soit, inquiétant ses parents au plus haut point. Il n’allait plus à la chasse, ne souhaitait plus aller au bal et seule la tristesse dominait ses traits. Des dizaines de médecins étaient venus l’examiner et tous étaient d’accord : le jeune homme souffrait de la maladie d’amour.

N’y tenant plus, la reine demanda à son fils ce qu’il désirerait afin d’apaiser le mal qui le ronge. A cette question, le prince répondit qu’il souhaiterait manger un gâteau fait par la main de Peau de Loup. La mère aimante questionna les serviteurs sur qui était cette personne et tous lui dirent que ce n’était qu’un gredin, un sauvage tout juste bon à nettoyer l’auge aux cochons. Mais ne voulant que le bien-être de son enfant, la reine ordonna qu’on lui amène un gâteau fait par cet homme…

Peau de Loup, ou plutôt Yuri de son vrai nom, fut assez surpris de voir des membres de la garde du roi devant sa vieille cabane. Il écouta la demande du prince et, avec un léger sourire en coin, pria ces messieurs de patienter le temps qu’il exécute cette royale requête.

Le jeune homme, une fois à l’abri dans sa masure délabrée, ôta sa peau de loup pour en libérer sa longue chevelure de jais et dévoiler ses habits qui étaient loin de ceux d’un simple villageois. Il se souvenait du prince Flynn pour l’avoir vu passer par Halure lorsqu’il partait chasser… et aussi car, quelques jours plus tôt, il l’avait surpris en train de l’observer par la fenêtre du toit, ses yeux azurs le fixant avec un émerveillement non feint.

Oui, Yuri savait parfaitement qu’il était doté d’une grande beauté… et cela avait faillit causer sa perte le jour où son beau-père, roi d’un pays lointain, avait commencé à le courtiser. Le jeune prince avait tenté de calmer ses ardeurs en lui demandant des cadeaux de plus en plus somptueux mais pour son plus grand désespoir, rien n’avait marché. Sur conseil d’une fée, il avait donc exigé la peau de cet énorme loup que son beau-père avait capturé des années plus tôt puis il avait fui dans la nuit, ayant compris que c’était la seule solution s’il voulait éviter un mariage qu’il ne désirait point.

Concernant le prince Flynn, le bel éphèbe était assez amusé que celui-ci veuille un gâteau de sa part. Il mentirait en disant qu’il n’avait aucun sentiment pour ce jeune homme aux cheveux d’or dont le charisme était perceptible. Il avait aussi vu l’étincelle dans ces yeux azurs et savait donc que ce prince s’était épris de lui.

Ce fut donc une fois qu’il eut ôté toute la crasse de ses mains qu’il se mit au travail, sortant farine, œufs, beurre… Il s’appliqua à son ouvrage et, avant de faire cuire sa pâte, il eut un instant d’hésitation. Le prince Flynn comprendrait-il qu’il y avait une chance pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques ? Probablement mais il fallait qu’il en soit certain. Pour cette raison, Yuri retira la bague qu’il portait à son doigt et la « laissa tomber » dans son moule avant de l’enfourner. Le gâteau cuit, il remit sa peau de loup et confia celui-ci à la garde du roi.

Le soir venu, le met tant désiré par le prince lui fut apporté. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il commença à déguster ce dessert avec appétit… et faillit s’étouffer avec le bijou caché à l’intérieur. Intrigué, il observa cette bague, un anneau d’or  surmonté du plus beau des rubis et que seul un doigt fin pouvait enfiler. Le cœur de Flynn fut envahi d’une grande joie face à cela et il plaça le bijou à son chevet, le fixant de ses yeux azur jusqu’à sombrer dans de délicieux songes où il pouvait observer à loisir cet être gracieux brosser sa longue chevelure de jais…

A son réveil, il prit délicatement la bague entre ses doigts, ses pensées encore hantées par celui à qui elle appartenait. Pour cette raison, quand sa mère vint s’enquérir de sa santé, il lui déclara, en lui montrant le précieux bijou, qu’il se portera mieux le jour où il sera marié à la personne qui pourra enfiler cet anneau.


	2. La bague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vient le grand moment de l'essayage de la bague. Tout le royaume est en effervescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluri Month 2016 : May 21 – 22 Jonquil: “Affection returned”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre

 

La nouvelle avait fait tout le tour du royaume : le prince Flynn allait se marier avec celle qui pourrait enfiler un anneau que l’on disait si fin et étroit que seul un doigt mince et délicat parviendrait à s’y glisser. N’importe qui, quelque soit sa condition sociale, était invité à se rendre au palais dans trois jours afin d’essayer ce bijou.

Occupé comme souvent à nettoyer ce fichu poulailler, Yuri observait discrètement les villageoises sous sa peau de loup. Celles-ci, habituellement occupées à le critiquer sur son apparence ou son odeur, étaient à présent toutes excitées par l’idée d’éventuellement devenir l’épouse du beau prince aux cheveux d’or. Les lavandières jacassaient en lavant leur linge, certaines se voyant déjà au bal au bras de celui qu’elles espéraient épouser. Quelques paysannes, cependant, comparaient leurs mains, s’inquiétant de comment elles parviendraient à mettre cet anneau si étroit et se plaignant de leurs gros doigts abîmés par le travail.

Lorsque des charlatans vinrent pour proposer moult potions et onguents dont ils vantaient les propriétés, la majorité des femmes se jetèrent dessus, se hâtant d’utiliser ces étranges mixtures afin d’avoir un annulaire capable d’enfiler la bague qui pourrait changer leur vie à jamais. Yuri, de son côté, s’évertuait à salir ses mains plus qu’à son habitude, tout cela pour éviter qu’une femme plus observatrice qu’une autre ne s’aperçoive qu’il possédait des doigts très fins pour un homme.

Le lendemain, il dut se retenir de rire quand il entendit ces bécasses geindre car leur annulaire ne s’était pas affiné. Les plus chanceuses avaient juste leur doigt qui avait grossi mais quelques malheureuses avaient vu leur peau se couvrir de verrues ou bien les démanger horriblement. Si elles s’étaient acceptées comme elles étaient au lieu de croire le premier escroc venu, elles n’auraient pas eu ces mauvaises surprises. Tout ce qu’elles auront gagné dans cette mésaventure, c’était une bourse allégée de quelques écus.

Quand arriva le grand jour, toutes les femmes du royaume et des contrées voisines vinrent au palais, si nombreuses qu’elles étaient obligées de se serrer dans les couloirs afin que passent passer les serviteurs et la garde royale. Dans la salle de bal, le prince Flynn était assis aux côtés de ses parents, ses yeux azurs cherchant ce bel éphèbe dont il s’était épris en revenant de la chasse. Malheureusement, il n’apercevait point cette belle chevelure de jais et il fit donc signe de commencer ce qui promettait d’être une longue séance d’essayage.

Les premières à se présenter furent les princesses de tous âges, certaines encore plus fraîches qu’un bouton de rose et d’autres qui avaient au moins le double d’années que possédait le prince aux cheveux d’or. Leurs doigts ne parvenant point à enfiler cet anneau, les marquises et les duchesses tentèrent leur chance puis vinrent les comtesses, les baronnes et toutes les représentantes de la noblesse.

Le temps défilait et aucune femme n’avait encore réussi à mettre la bague quand le tour des servantes fut achevé. Le prince cachait de plus en plus difficilement sa déception, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se demander s’il n’avait pas mal interprété les intentions de l’être qu’il aimait. Allait-il venir se présenter à lui ?

Les dernières femmes de la plus basse condition sociale échouèrent elles aussi à enfiler cet anneau étroit. Tous pensèrent que tout cela était terminé quand, du fin fond des cuisines, Peau de Loup demanda à tenter sa chance, tout cela sous les regards outrés de l’assemblée. Le roi s’apprêtait à le renvoyer quand le prince Flynn s’interposa, demandant pourquoi cet homme ne pourrait pas essayer de passer la bague. Des murmures surpris et intrigués résonnèrent mais le jeune homme aux cheveux d’or ne les entendait point, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis que son aimé s’agenouillait avec grâce devant lui.

Une main blanche, fine et délicate lui fut tendue. Il la prit dans la sienne, savourant sa douceur contre sa peau. Ses yeux azur avaient trouvé ceux, gris anthracite, de ce bel éphèbe qui se dissimulait sous cet habit puis descendirent sur ces lèvres fines qui dessinaient à présent un sourire en coin emplit de malice qu’il trouva des plus séduisants.

Si l’assemblée s’était tue en voyant cette main immaculée, elle avait lâché un « oh » surpris quand elle vit que l’anneau étroit épousait à la perfection cet annulaire si fin. Quand le prince lui ôta la peau de loup dont il était vêtu, tous ceux qui étaient présents eurent une exclamation émerveillée en découvrant que cet affreux vêtement avait révélé un magnifique jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais et vêtu d’un somptueux habit aux couleurs de la nuit. Certains représentants de la noblesse furent choqués en reconnaissant les traits fins du prince Yuri, probablement celui qui avait été le plus beau parti d’un puissant royaume voisin et qui avait brusquement disparu quelques mois plus tôt.

Si le roi avait craint une mésalliance, il ne put qu’être enchanté de découvrir les atouts que possédait son gendre. Dès la minute qui suivit, les préparatifs du mariage furent entamés et tous les monarques des royaumes alentours y furent conviés. Les princes Flynn et Yuri se jurèrent un amour éternel lors de ce grand jour et à partir de cet instant, il était fréquent de les apercevoir chevauchant ensemble dans les bois de Quoi et s’échangeant des regards emplis de l’affection immense que chacun possédait envers l’autre.


End file.
